Talak Tilu
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Jadi, siapa sangka mas-mas ganteng dan cool semacam Imaizumi Shunsuke ini bisa trauma sama yang namanya penembakan dan percintaan? Mau tahu alasannya? Silakan baca di sini. Imasaka, crack and freeform alert. Semoga berkenan


***Oke, ini apa. Seriusan, ini apa. Saya nekat bet yak posting fic nista hasil dare flashfic di FFnW begini ke akun FFn sayah yang sacred~ #APAITUEYD #plak. Dengan bangganya pula saya menistakan Imaizumi yang-emang-udah-nista-dari-sananya ini lol, abis gemes, kapan dia nembak Onoda coba oTL;; #plok. Oke, sebelum si sayah ngerambling, Yowamushi Pedal itu punya Wataru Watanabe, dan ficnya punya saia. Semoga berkenan~***

Tokyo, Musim Semi 2014.

Ternyata ya, saudara-saudara, Imaizumi Shunsuke yang kelihatannya sejenis arrogant-ice-king dan somehow bisa bikin para gadis sekaligus perjaka dan waria doki-doki seketika itu, adalah seorang perjaka tingting dan jomblo ngenes.

Adeknya sendiri aja bilang, "Woi, lu mau kawin sama pedal atau handle bar?"

_(Padahal adeknya nggak bisa naik sepeda, saudara sebangsa setanah air.)_

Ya gimana mau nembak orang, lha wong dia sendiri trauma setrauma-traumanya sama yang namanya penembakan. Abis, dia pernah blunder sih.

Jadi gini, makhluk tinggi gede yang punya seperseribuduapuluhempat darah Sunda dari buyut emaknya pamannya bibinya sepupunya uwaknya encangnya kakaknya ibu tirinya haremnya babenya ini, ternyata sangat pede sama darah Sundanya. Buktinya, dia doyan banget lagu-lagunya Darso sama Nining Meida. Kamu nyebut "Karembong Kayas" aja, dia bakal joget dalam hati sambil smirking-smirking gak jelas gitu, kimo banget sih.

Nah, saking bangganya, doi tentu punya koleksi lagu Darso dong, yang dia setel kalau naik sepeda. Tapi karena duit jajannya abis buat perlengkapan sepeda, walhasil dia cuma bisa download dari situs sejenis 4shared dan Mediafire, terus dibakar ke CD kosong tanpa label. Ya udah lah ya, yang penting bisa disetel~.

Sayangnya, kepelitan dia adalah keputusan yang salah banget. Waktu doi naksir sama salah satu pendaki anggota baru klub sepeda SMA Sohoku, iya, yang pake kacamata dan doyan sepedaan 90km tiap minggu itu, doi tentunya langsung bikin strategi buat nembak, dong. Kalau nggak cepet, nanti ditikung orang, kan gak enak. Apalagi kalau ditikung Midousuji, kan kimo.

Maka suatu hari, doi ngebakar sekeping CD isi lagu Love Hime. Ceritanya itu lagu romantis mau dipake buat nembak Onoda gitu lho, kan katanya si pendaki doyan beudh sama lagu gituan (dan nyekokin Imaizumi tanpa kenal lelah - mau nggak mau doi juga ikutan doyan sih walaupun doi gak bakal pernah mengakuinya). Nah, karena doi galau mikirin mau bilang apa pas Love Hime disetel di radio sekolah besok (setelah maksa Naruko buat nyetelinnya), doi gak bisa tidur dong. Karena gak bisa tidur, jadinya doi telat. Walhasil ya... Doi main embat aja CD yang ada di meja.

Mari kita percepat waktu sebentar buat melihat apa yang membuat doi trauma sama penembakan apapun bentuknya.

"Selamat siang, selamat menikmati makan siang, di sini Naruko Shoukichi, akan memutarkan lagu dan salam-salam dari seantero SMA Sohoku~". Cih, coba suaranya Naruko bisa seempuk itu pas latihan, gak cempreng kayak bocah. Pasti makin banyak tuh fansnya.

_(Ternyata Imaizumi diam-diam care juga ya sama Naruko - oke, stop)._

"Di sini, ada lagu request dari... Shunsuke ya, oh iya, Shunsuke. Katanya, maukah kau menjadi Himeno Kotori-ku? Wah, romantis banget! Oke, mari kita perdengarkan requestnya~".

Imaizumi udah doki-doki sambil ngutukin Naruko ("Itu ngapain si kampret nyebut nama depan gue! Gak pake royalti lagi! Seenaknya aja"). Onoda cengar-cengir nyante aja, walaupun sebenernya qoqoronya remuk redam seperti butiran pasir yang kegiles ban sepeda. Doi ngedoain semoga orang yang ditembak Imaizumi bakal bahagia juga gitu lho, dapet cowok all-rounder kece badai sejenis Imaizumi siapa nggak seneng?

(Nggak taunya itu ucapan buat Onoda. Duh, Imaizumi, Onoda kan rada belet, nggak eksplisit kek gitu nembaknya, kabe-don gitu sekalian biar romantis, atau cipok pas abis menang interhigh.)

Tiga, dua, satu, akhirnya lagunya disetel juga.

_"NYERI NYERI NYERI MOAL BEUNANG DIUBARAN~"_

Bukannya Koi no HimeHime Pettanko, saudara-saudara, yang disetel, malah Talak Tilu-nya Darso yang kenceng disetel di radio sekolah!

Neng, nong, neng, gung.

Hilanglah harga diri Imaizumi sebagai remaja dan orang Sunda tanggung.

(Lagipula sebenernya, kalaupun dia sukses nembak pakai Koi no HimeHime Pettanko, yang ada juga harga dirinya tetep jatuh ke perut bumi. Lagu gituan mah nggak ada romantis-romantisnya, mas!)

Pesan moral, jangan lupa ngelabelin CD abis dibakar, ya. Masih untung itu bukan BLCD yang enggak sengaja dia download pas nyari lagu Love Hime...

_(Terus besoknya, Onoda nanya, mana cewek yang kemaren ditembak? Imaizumi cuma bisa bilang "Belum saatnya", sambil ngayuh sepeda sejauh mungkin dari Onoda. Tanah, mana tanah.)_


End file.
